Y un año nuevo
by Toaneo07
Summary: fubuki pasara el final de año de una manera muy diferente a como pensaba pasarla. fubukiXulvida fudoxnasutmi.


**Esto es para el año nuevo, aunque de seguro muchos lo leerán cuando sea digamos primero de enero…sorry, en total les deseo un feliz año nuevo…o lo que sea.**

…

-_¿me pregunto cómo termine aquí?-_fue lo que se pregunto, o más bien se preguntaba shirou fubuki ,al analizar la situación más a fondo ,en realidad es muy simple.

31 de diciembre, simples palabras, era el fin de año y todos, como es normal se emocionaron y decidieron hacer una fiesta, natsumi fue la que tuvo, como leyeron, tuvo que dar la fiesta, digamos que alguien cofcof**fudo**cofcof pudo disuadirla.

En fin, la fiesta, le cayó bien a todos, por ello, todos, si, todos decidieron hacer lo que natsumi no deseaba.

Llevar invitados.

Bueno en sí, lo malo fue, que cada persona llevaba entre sí dos o cinco conocidos, en caso de fudo llevo veintes coffcoff**chicas**coffcoff a la fiesta, bueno volviendo al tema, si los jugadores de inazuma japan, que salieron victoriosos, y les explicare porque dijo esto, los miembros de equipo son como más o menos 18 personas, creo.

Multipliquemos y veremos que hasta en el techo de la mansión Raimon, se encontraba llena de gente, natsumi le dio un ataque, y por suerte de ella, o que se yo, fudo la ayudo, en total, la situación no fue agradable, y fue peor ¿Por qué?

Porque, lean bien, mamoru endo, es y siempre será alguien muy popular, aun si él no se da cuenta, siendo aparte de él y lo demás los nuevos campeones, son oficialmente los nuevos objetivos del sexo femenino o como dijo entre temor y sorpresa kazemaru, atrajeron a las "fangirls", en fin, como decía, siendo tan carismático endo y un poco inocente, termino invitado a todos y dijo ¡TODOS! Lo que conocieron en el FFI, y como no, estos trajeron a sus invitados, por cada jugador, natsumi se volvió a desmayar al ver el tumulto de gente que había en su hogar.

-_veamos…estaba yo en mi ciudad y me llamaron…no espera…ahora me acuerdo ¡ME SECUETRARON!-_pensó rápidamente fubuki ,es que recordó el porqué y como apareció de repente en una fiesta casi llena al tope de gente ,es que el albino planeaba pasar la noche del fin de año paseando por las montañas de Hokkaido, para disfrutar la tranquilidad que le daba el lugar ,para cuando salió de su casa ,quedo noqueado y suponía que fue llevado donde hasta ahora se dio cuenta que era el hogar de natsumi Raimon.

Dándose cuenta de lo sucedido, el albino con una furia de los mil diablos, se encamino en la búsqueda de su captor, con dificultad pasando a través de la gente, por el camino vio varias escena raras y graciosas, vio a terumi y a goenji coqueteando con haruna y cerca de ellos , suzuno ,fidio y demonio strada ,sostenía de los brazos a un encanalizado kido ,que gracias a su buena deducción descubrió las intenciones de los rubios ,en fin ,menos mal que lo sostenía para que no hiciera homicidio ,otra de las escena era midorikawa junto a Kabeyama ,roccoco urupa y dylan ,en una competencia _de traga todo lo que pueda_ ,alrededor de ellos , se encontraba Mark ,Edgar y osamu viendo la situación con pena ,aunque en realidad ,estaban emocionados al ver quien ganaría.

Fubuki busco con la mirada a su capitán y amigo endo, cuando lo pudo distinguir solo pudo hacer una mueca al ver como dos chicas ebrias…. ¿ebrias?...esto huele mal, en total, las dos chicas ,quienes aclaro son fuyupe y aki ,peleaban por endo.

-_típico_-susurro el albino, pero el solo deseo que su capitán saliera bien de la situación, ya que vio de reojo a varias chicas pelear por él, es decir, fubuki era consciente que tenia fangirls ,desde el final del FFi no había día que no era atacado ,al principio era tierno y pensaba que solo era algo normal y que le parecía algo muy lindo de parte de las chicas ,pero al final se volvió sofocante ,asustador y peligroso ,cuando ya varias chicas te roban la ropa interior ,cualquiera estaría hecho un manojo de nervios.

Un escalofrió pasa por la espalda del albino al recordar que pensó que cuando lo "secuestraron" habría sido una de su fangirls, otro escalofrió paso por su espalda, al pensar que hubiera pasado si había pasado eso, piénsalos chicas, de seguro estarán pensando cosas no aptas para la salud.

_-bueno…podría ser peor, que fuera kazemaru-_cierto, el aludido, ahora estaba rodeado por una gran multitud de chicas y juro que había chicos que se sonrojaba al ver a dirección del peliazul, otro escalofrió paso por la espalda del albino, bueno el no podría decir que no la estaba pasando mal, pero al menos sus "seguidoras" se mantenía a una distancia prudente.

Fubuki suspiro y siguió con su caminata o búsqueda, pero esto es estúpido, si todos sabemos quien fue, con pasos agiles se acerco a fudo y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una patada en el… total le dio una patada, el castaño cayó al suelo mientras lagrimas salían de su ojos.

-¡QUE COÑO TE PASA CUBITO DE HIELO!-pregunto después de haberse recuperado del golpe, fubuki lo miro con furia, pero eso no le molesto a fudo.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¡¿Qué me pasa? Eso te lo pregunto a ti, porque ¡se! Que fuiste tú quien me trajo hasta aquí ¡estaba bien en mi ciudad y tu ¡IDIOTA ME SECUESTRAS! –varias personas se lo quedaron viendo, era sumamente raro y espeluznante ver a shirou fubuki enojado, siendo alguien tranquilo, que se enoje, debe ser muy grave el asunto.

-¿Quién dijo que te secuestré? En realidad, te trajo natsumi, ve pregúntale-dijo fudo con calma señalando a la aludida que se encontraba sentada, claramente nerviosa, que proseguía bebiendo una bebida de un vaso, fubuki vio el objeto y un interrogante apareció en su cabeza.

-fudo… ¿otra vez?-pregunto el albino, fudo arqueo una ceja confundido, pero vio que fubuki señalaba hacia varias personas que se tambaleaba, fudo sonrió maliciosamente, el albino le dio un puntapié causando que el castaño cayera-¡genial! Me secuestras y pones bebidas de nuevo ¡eres genial!

-¿Qué? ¿Oye que te pasa?-pregunto enojado fudo.

-la última vez que diste bebidas en una fiesta, mira como termino las cosas, Kabeyama se golpeo, la mayoría tuvieron resaca y no entrenaron y lo peor ¡por casi me caigo! ¡DEL TECHO!-dijo enojado fubuki ,fudo solo rio en voz baja ,en si la fiesta fue mejor que como la detallo el albino ,al final consiguió una novia gracias a subir el "tono" de esa fiesta ,fubuki suspiro pero algo le llego a la mente y vio de reojo a natsumi-…!oye! ¡Le diste!... ¿hay fudo es que no te quieren o qué?

-¿Qué?-pregunto fudo pero dirigió su vista a donde veía fubuki y noto a natsumi, con rapidez encaro al albino-¡no es lo que piensas! ¡Ella me lo pidió! Se siente estresada y solo me pidió un poco, además le hago compañía.

-…..ya lo veo…bien te la dejo pasar, solo lo hago por tu novia-dijo fubuki con calma dirigiéndose hacia natsumi, fudo tardo en procesar las palabras del albino y se sonrojo fuertemente al ser descubierto, fubuki supo que fudo tenía novia, el día después de la fiesta donde todo se fue al diablo, lo menciono, además que noto que el castaño era muy apegado con natsumi, desde hace tiempo.

_-cualquiera se daría cuenta_-pensó fubuki sentándose a lado de natsumi, quien lo miro con una sonrisa-natsumi ¿estás bien? Y sé que eres novia de fudo pero bebes por ¿el?

-no veras lo que…-la pelirroja se cayó al escuchar al albino, se sonrojo fuertemente y sonrió nerviosa, pensaba en decir que eso era falso pero vio que fubuki estaba serio-¡rayos! ¿Tan evidente somos?

-no, solo yo...Bueno creo que tobitaka, shadow y goenji lo saben, pero no te aseguro nada-dijo fubuki pensativo-en fin ¿Por qué bebes?

-¡oh! Tranquilo, esto es vino, en reuniones de negocios de mi padre, lo he probado, solo tomo para calmarme es que...-de pronto se calló al escuchar como todos varias vasijas romperse por todo el lugar, natsumi suspiro cansadamente-es que esto será estresante mañana.

-mmm entiendo…!un momento! ¡Me desvié del tema! ¿Por qué me secuestraron?-pregunto claramente enojado el albino, natsumi arqueo una ceja.

-eh… espera… ¡claro ahora entiendo porque endo estaba alarmado al inicio de la fiesta!-dijo natsumi con una claridad, fubuki sintió que su ojo izquierdo le hacia un terrible tic, pero decidió que la chica continuara-veras, según el…

**Flashback.**

-¡iremos por fubuki! ¿No es genial?-dijo endo a un grupo muy selecto de personas, estaban kido, hitomiko, hiroto, ulvida, aki, fidio, Edgar, nagumo y quien no mas que goenji, quien se encontraba muy aburrido y gruñón que de costumbre.

-¿Por qué me metí en esto? -pregunto fidio con calma, es que de repente él y lo demás que mencione ,eran llevado en un auto ,conducido por hitomiko a dirección de Hokkaido ,fidio y Edgar fueron llevados a la fuerza ,kido ,aki ,goenji fueron porque le tocaba ,pues eran amigos del castaño ,nagumo ,hiroto y ulvida fueron para acompañar a hitomiko ,aunque déjame decirle ,que la situación es muy dramática.

-no sé porque me puse para llevar mocosos el día de fin de año-murmuraba entre dientes hitomiko, lo que sucedió fue, que ulvida al enterarse que irían al ver al albino, obligo a punta de patadas a hitomiko de permitir el viaje, nagumo se coló, solo para molestar, pero igual que la mayoría, excepto de la peliazul, ya se arrepentía de hacer ese viaje.

-no sé porque vine-era las palabras que lograban articular goenji, kido y nagumo ,es que eran tantas personas que algunos tuvieron que ponerse en la parte trasera del vehículo ,que como no era mi espacioso, tenía el rostro pegados al parabrisas, nagumo podía ver como un hilo de baba se le escurría de su boca.

-hay cuando lleguemos ,me ayudas a arreglar mi cabello-dijo Edgar ,sentando en los asientos traseros ,pero dejarme decirle algo gracioso ,por el apuro ,según hitomiko que si iba a Hokkaido, se apresuraría que se encontraría con su novio ,todos le dijeron _¿Cuál novio?_ , por ello hitomiko hizo que todos entraran al auto, era obvio que era por venganza, ya que, no dejarle tiempo para que se posicionara, por ello, Edgar estaba de cabeza y con los pies al aire, y no ayudaba el hecho que el auto iba a una velocidad de muerte.

-sí ,ok-dijo aki apenada ,razón ,por la proposición de Edgar ,y que se encontraba sentada en las piernas de endo ,la chica trataba y luchaba para no desmayarse por la cercanía del castaño ,menos mal que endo era muy inocente para darse cuenta de la situación.

-¿Cuánto falta? ¿Cuándo veremos a fubuki? ¿Estará en su casa? ¿Ya llegamos, ya llegamos, ya llegamos, ya llegamos?-y siguió y siguió ulvida preguntando por todo el camino, en serio fue TODO el camino ,hiroto quien se encontraba con medio cuerpo fuera del coche ,es decir con el medio cuerpo en la ventana ,se preguntaba si su hermana sentiría algo por el albino ¿será?

-hermana…me siento incomAAHHHHHH-grito de repente el pelirrojo ,y es que un camión iba a pasar cerca de ellos a alta velocidad ,menos mal que Edgar y fidio reaccionaron bien y lo metieron adentro del auto ,pero empeoro el momento ,por el susto ,hitomiko hizo que el auto diera vuelta ,como estaban en piso cubierto de hielo ,terminaron patinando.

-¡waaaaaa!-

-¡HOLY CRAP!-

-¡Aahhhh ¡mi cabello!-

-¡Aahhhh fumiko no me olvides!

-¡oh come posso passare questo!-

-!ahhh no me olvides fubuki!

-!wiiiiiii !a que esto no es divertido!-

-!CALLATE ENDO!

**...**

Bueno ,el recorrido siguio su curso ,claro con diferente detalles ,los asientos de frente ,se encontraba a una nerviosa hitomiko y a su lado ,en el asiento del copiloto a un muy normal y siguiendo preguntado ulvida ,detras de ellas ,una de especie de bola ,donde estaban la mayoria de personas , hiroto tenia sus piernas al aire ,endo y aki estaban muy pegados ,menos mal que esta vez si endo tenia una idea de que la situacion era muy...como decirlo ¿incomoda? ,no creo que no sera ¿insinuante? Creo ,por otro lado,fidio ,nagumo ,kido y goenji se estaban ahogando en la parte trasera ,pero bueno ,que mas se podia hacer.

Cuando llegaron ,ulvida salio del auto y saco todos lo que se estaban ahogando ,lo principal era recuperar la respiracion , otros estirar los musculos ,dos tratar de taapr el sonrojo que aparecio en sus rostros y uno arreglando su cabello ,despues de una escena sobre conduncion ,y locura de camino ,de parte de nagumo ,edgar y kido ,que literalmente regañaron a hitomiko.

-!SOLO APURENSE! !tengo que ir a verme con mi novio!-dijo hitomiko perdiendo los estribos.

-¿que novio?-preguntaron todos ,sin excepciones ,fue la gota que rebaso el vaso ,endo ,fidio ,aki y ulvida lograron zafarse ,pero eso si ,lo demas terminaron con serios golpes de parte de hitomiko.

-!estoy emocionada! !veremos a fubuki!-dijo ulvida con una clara felicididad ,los demas se le quedaron viendo raro ,pero decidieron ignorarlo.

-!miran hay esta su casa! !vamos chicos!-dijo endo con su gran carasteristico estusiamo ,pero eso no evito que ulvida saliera a toda velocidad ,en ese momento que fubuki salian de su casa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo ,ignorando lo que sucedia ,ulvida de pronto se tropiesa y por acciente ,golpea su nuca con la del albino dejandolo K.O.

-...-dijeron endo ,aki y fidio viendo la sitacuion con una gota ,ahora mismo ulvida se sobaba la frente por el golpe ,y fubuki por el golpe termino cayendo hacia un barranco,endo y fidio reaccionaron y fueron al rescate del albino.

-ayyy ,eso dolio... ¿donde esta fubuki?-pregunto ulvida viendo a dirrecion de aki ,quien se golpeo la frente.

Despues del mini rescate al estilo de pelicula de parte de endo y fidio ,no pudieron hacer nada para despertar al albino ,es mas ulvida por impulso lo beso mucha veces ,aki y obligando a fidio pudieron separar a la peliazul ,di que diciendo que tenai despertalo como el cliche de las princesas ,despues de llevarse a fubuki al auto ,tuvieron muchos problemas para comodar los asientos ,sin contar como reacciono hitomiko al ver al incosnciente shirou fubuki ,al final decidieron hacer lo que era mas logico.

-!AHHHHHHH HITOMIKO ,ME VENGARE!

-! MI CABELLOOOOO AHHHHH!-eran los gritos de edgar ,nagumo ,que los pusieron encima del auto ,los pobres estaban que se asustaban por la velocidad de infierno que mantenia hitomiko ,que se encontraba nerviosa al ver que llegaria tarde a la cita de su novio "imaginario"

-!TRANQUILOS CHICOS ESTO ES DIVERTIDOS!-dijo endo acompañando a los otros dos ,en si ,lo hizo voluntariamente ,pero bueno.

-!CALLATE ENDO!

**Fin del flashback.**

-estonces llego y dijo que te diera una habitacion y listo-dijo con simpleza natsumi pero noto que fubuki se sonrojo- ¿que tienes?

-¿eh?-pregunto sacando de sus pensamientos al albino ,natsumi lo miro por un momento y noto que su sonrojo aumentaba-estonces por eso soñe muy bien.

-¿eh?-esta fue quien pregunto confundida natsumi ,pero de repente recordo la historia y con una sonrisa maliciosa ,que competiria con la de fudo exclamo-oh ,interesante ,si te gusta ulvida ,esta por alla.

-¡¿donde?-fubuki giro la cabeza a dirrecion donde señalo natsumi y efectivamente se encontro ulvida hablando con varias chicas ,esta noto que alguien al miraba y al ver que era fubuki se sonrojo fuertemente y le saludo nerviosamente ,fubuki se sonrojo y le delvovio el saludo y volteo la vista para ver a natsumi y fudo...nadie sabe cuando aparecio fudo ,pero fubuki noto que los dos sonreia maliciosamente-!esperen! !no es lo que piensa!

-si como no ¿recuerdas natsumi? ¡cuando nos enamoramos¡-dijo con una voz de alegria muy rara de escuchar fudo ,natsumi se sonrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla al castaño ,fubuki le dio un poco de incomodida ,al parecer al ser descubierto se ah puesto mas abierto.

-si es cierto !fubuki!-dijo natsumi sobresaltando al aludido ,fudo solo lo miro con malicia al ver al albino nervioso-!ve por ella!

-!que no es lo que piensan!-pero fue interrumpido por la pareja.

-!que vayas!- y literalmente lo echaron a patadas a dirrecion de la peliazul ,fudo suspiro y tomo asineto a lado de natsumi-siempre tengo que ser yo que le consiga novias a los inutiles ,aunque los rubios tienen problemas entre si.

-ni contar a la novela que vive endo ,pero bueno olvidemos eso !vean aca!-acrto seguido beso con furia al castaño ,algunos que estaban cerca se sorprendieron pero pensaron que era por el efecto del alcohol.

Fubuki con nerviosimo siguio el camino hacia la peliazul ,admitia que era hermosa y carismatica ,ademas que entre sueño recordaba ese beso ,si ,admitio que tuvo un sueño estupendo ,suponia que sus labios deberian ser mejores.

-como me meto en esto problemas-pensaba el albino ,caminado con pasos lentos y evitando los ya acarrolados adolencentes que se pasaron de copas ,pudo llegar a una distancia decente donde ulvida se percato de su presencia.

La chica se encontraba platicando con sus amigas rhionne ,keeve y bara ,pero al notar la presencia del albino con una mirada amenazante le dio a nteder que la dejara sola ,ninguna chito ,ya sabian de antemano el enamoramiento que tenia ulvida por el albino de Hokkaido.

-hola fubuki-sonrió ulvida mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían, fubuki se sentó a lado suyo totalmente nervioso-¿ocurre algo?

-no nada, solo pensé en el beso…..ugh-dijo sin pensarlo fubuki, por lo tanto los dos se sonrojaron fuertemente, duraron en un silencio incomodo por un momento mientras veían a cualquier lado completamente sonrojados.

-ehh ¿Quién te dijo?-pregunto con nerviosismo ulvida mientras bajaba la vista.

-ehh creo que lo sentí-dijo igual que la chica, tuvo que mentir, era obvio, creía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-es que, creí que necesitabas respiración boca a boca y bueno…pues, la amiga de endo, no creía que aceptaría y..-sus palabras callaron a igual que todos al escuchar un enunciando de parte de la organizadora de la fiesta pero...

-¡que hay!-dijo natsumi sorprendiendo a todos y es que tenía toda la ropa desacomodada, su cabello revuelto, varias marcas en el cuello y es que tenía el cuello de su blusa un poco más abierta de lo normal, además que tenía un vaso, de seguro lleno de vino o alcohol-¡quiero decir que…esperen…QUIERO DECIR QUE FALTA POCO PARA LA MEDIA NOCHE Y QUE TENGO NOVIO! ¡EN SU CARAS!

-….. ¿Eh?-dijeron todos, y dijo todos por tal anuncio, pero decidieron dejarlo a un lado, así comenzaron la cuenta regresiva, todos estaban emocionados, fubuki y ulvida estaban igual y así escucharon la cuenta regresiva.

5…4…3…2…1

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

-¡feliz año nuevo ul..!-sus palabras se callaron al sentir los labios de la peliazul sobre los suyos, al principio quedo en shock pero al final termino gustoso al sentir los labios delicados y perfecto, como pensó él, de ulvida, experimento una sensación de gozo y paz inundar su ser, no noto que la tomo de la cintura y aumentaba el tono del beso, con pesar se separaron y se quedaron viendo con sorpresa un gusto.

-vaya yo…-pero cayó al sentir los labios de fubuki sobre los suyos, que al igual que el avino sintió la sensación de paz y un fuerte sentimiento inundar su ser, poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del albino y aumento el beso, se besaron como nunca lo había hecho, siendo visto a la lejanía por una pareja.

-¿ves? Fudo siempre tiene la razón-dijo fudo que igual que natsumi tenía la ropa desarreglada.

-si como digas, pero bueno debemos de disfrutar…feliz año nuevo fudo-dijo natsumi viendo con cariño a su novio.

-feliz año nuevo para ti natsumi ¡y ahora empecemos con diversión!-de pronto fudo tomo de la cintura a natsumi y la cargo entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial.

-¿Qué…vas a hacer?-pregunto sonrojada y pícaramente natsumi.

-Ohhhh eso es una sorpresa-dijo fudo llevándose a la joven al segundo piso de la mansión, al final, igual que fubuki y ulvida, todos la pasaron de maravilla.

**Déjenme decirle mis lectores que tengan un feliz año nuevo.**

**Fin**


End file.
